


Dreamed

by writingissues



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shura was a bad man, he knew this well so he never expected his life to be like. Until he met her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamed

**Author's Note:**

> something I've been wanting to write for awhile, I love Shura/Corrin a lot!

A man like him, someone who could murder or steal without hesitation, just for small pieces of gold by those that hired him. Gold he would hide away because even as an old man he held the dream of rebuilding his country, to honor those that had died having the shame of him being their only survivor that he knew of. Shura knew this and accepted it, it’s how his life was and there was no point in changing it now, right?

That was until he met her, of course.

And he would learn later, that seemed to be everyone story in her army. That somehow this sheltered, naïve princess convinced them somehow to join her, to help her find peace or a solution to the war happening between the two kingdoms. Shura honestly thought she was crazy, especially when she had the chance to lop his head off right there, end it all as her siblings tried to convince her. Because really, to him they were right; But this small woman in her black revealing Nohrian armor just stood there, shaking her head no.

That she would trust him, everyone deserved a chance.

And after that she followed him, trying to talk to him to bring him closer to the others in the strange castle they all lived in. Convincing him, somehow, that someone like him, an old bitter tired man could, somehow find something akin to happiness or belonging there among royalty and peasants who mingled like nothing.

It was like nothing he ever seen, so maybe that’s why he got the courage to by a small gold ring, nothing fancy. Nothing like the other men in camp could give her, and he knew there were many who would make her happy. That she deserved so much more, for her life from what he had learned had been cruel to her, but she was still soft. Corrin, who had lost more than she had gained, somehow softened someone like him.

A man like him didn’t deserve to be happy, this was a fact. But Shura sat at the table not far from her, their, bed and watched her sleep. How everything seemed like it was normal. He was a normal man and she was a normal woman, both not scarred deeply by this world. His darks eyes watched as her chest moved up and down and then to her stomach which was swollen greatly, something Shura still wasn’t sure was the right idea to do and go through with it.

But he wouldn’t deny Corrin of a family she so desperately wanted. She loved her siblings of course, but he understood what she had meant, it wasn’t easy to put into words. But Shura had understood her, wrapping his arms around her as she cried, as he assured her, smoothing her startling white blonde hair.

_That he too so desperately wanted._

And there was no going back now.

A man like him, in reality, could never make a woman like her ever happy. The war would end, and reality would really set in and show her the mistake she had made. But as he stood up joining her in bed, Shura knew that would never happen, that Corrin wasn’t that kind of person, she was the kind who would smile saying that she too didn’t deserve to be happy, but he made her happy and that was all she wanted. He didn’t believe that but as he felt her turn towards him pulling on his night shirt to look at her with her arms wide to hold him close as he held her close. Shura obligated as he pressed his face into her collar bone breathing in deeply.

He shouldn’t be happy, but life wasn’t going as he planned since he was a young child. But for once the unpredictability of life he didn’t mind at all.

 


End file.
